TOW the Boat
by rossandrachelforever
Summary: This is my fanfic, my other account (ilovedavidschwimmer) was deleted, so here is the next part. (Part 3)
1. Default Chapter

TOW the Boat Part 3.  
My other account, ilovedavidschwimmer was deleted, so i have to continue my fics from this account. And this IS my fanfic, the third part, so please enjoy!   
Before I forget, I just wanted to say that this is my fic, and it's not real, so if something doesn't make sense, just keep reading because you will understand later. Oh, and I mean no infringement on property, I don't get money for this, and I don't own any of the friends characters although I wish I did! :P So, on with the fic!  
  
Chandler stood in the shower letting the hot water run over his deep tanned body. His thoughts kept floating away to the woman. "Would she be there tonight?" He kept asking himself. After washing himself over for what seemed the hundredth time, there was a bang at the door.  
"Chandler!" Rachel's voice broke through Chandlers' thoughts.  
"What?" He yelled back  
"The dinner starts in ten minutes you dumb ass! Get out here!" She hollered  
"Ah, shit." He had completely forgotten that the dinner was so soon. He had been completely infatuated with the woman, and couldn't think of anything else. Chandler dried himself quickly, and threw his boxers on. He ran out of the bathroom, and started looking frantically through his suitcase, which he hadn't unpacked yet.  
"Over there" Rachel said, pointing to some clothes that she had picked, and laid out on a chair.  
"Thanks" Chandler answered running to the clothes and throwing them on. He rarely ever picked out his own clothes, since that was Rachel's department. She worked at Ralph Lauren, and could get good discounts on great clothes, so she usually bought him everything according to her liking.   
Chandler turned to look at her for the first time, and he really liked what he saw.   
"You look gorgeous." He said, not lying one bit. Her simple black spaghetti strap dress fitted her perfectly, and showed just the right amount of cleavage. Her hair was also down, parted and combed neatly, forming a blanket of hair around her head.  
"Thanks, get dressed." She snapped.   
Rachel hadn't always been so impatient, but ever since her fiancé had cheated on her, then left, she had a very short temper. There were only certain types of people that she could bond with now. The types of people who seemed to care about her feelings, and not bother her about her past, she appreciated.  
"Right," he responded, putting on his pants.  
Rachel sighed. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me. You looked great too, Chandler."   
"Don't worry about it Rach. It's probably just nerves. Remember, we're on this cruise to relax, and forget about any obligations that we have."  
"Right." She replied absent-mindedly.  
Chandler put on his tie. "So how do I look now, babe?"   
"Like I said before great!" Rachel commented. She really did mean it too. He was so gorgeous. His khaki pants fitted him loosely, but just right. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie and black jacket. Casual, but formal she noted. They had never thought of each other as more then friends, and never would. They would never do anything to jeopardize their friendship.   
"Two minutes!" Rachel said.  
"Okay." Chandler grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door, locking it. They walked quickly through the large, and brightly lit floor, to the stairs that led them down to the lobby, where the dining room was located. They ran to the door, and stopped to recompose themselves.   
"Let's go" Chandler said as they opened the door and stepped inside. They breathed a sigh of relief when they saw everyone was still standing up, chatting, and not sitting. They were still early.  
"Wow." Rachel exclaimed. "It's so beautiful."  
She was right. The ceilings were high with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There was a band at the front of the room in one corner, set up, and then there was a large radio system in the other corner.   
"Probably for the dance" Chandler thought to himself. He scanned the room for the woman, but could not find her. He slumped over disappointedly, and Rachel noticed.  
"Don't worry Chandler. She'll be here." She said reassuringly.  
Chandler continued to look around the room, not for her, but at the decorations. He noted that it was very formal, but not all men were wearing tuxes. He saw one man standing alone in the corner wearing jeans and a T-shirt. He laughed out loud.  
"What?" Rachel asked.  
"Chandler pointed out the man, but couldn't speak because he was laughing too hard.  
Rachel noticed the man and also started laughing with him. Rachel hardly ever laughed, but when she did, it made Chandler relax. The man saw them laughing at him, and he slouched over even more.  
"I'm going to go introduce myself." Chandler decided.  
"Are you crazy?" Rachel asked. "Then he'll be with US and everyone will laugh at US."   
"It doesn't matter to me." He said, and started walking over.  
"Well, I don't want to be alone… so Chandler! Wait!" She ran to catch to him. "I'm going to kill you." She told him.  
Chandler just laughed at kept walking. When he reached the man, he noticed that he was kinda goofy looking, but he looked like a lot of fun.  
"Hi I'm Chandler." He said introducing himself. "And this is my best friend Rachel." He said pointing to her.  
"Hi." The man replied. "I'm Joey."  
"Are you here by yourself?" Chandler asked.  
"Nah, I'm with my girlfriend. She's over there with those guys." He pointed to a pretty blonde talking to a group of people. "I think she's too embarrassed to be with me." Joey said self-consciously.  
Chandler couldn't help but laugh again.  
Just then Joey's girlfriend came over.  
"Joey, I see you met some people looking like that" She joked with him. "Hi I'm Phoebe."  
She looked fabulous. Her hair was piled up on top of her head, and she was wearing a long yellow dress, and a large sun-shaped necklace.  
"Chandler."  
"Rachel."  
"It's really nice to meet you guys. So, how did you end up on this cruise?" Phoebe asked getting right to the point.  
"Well," Chandler began. "We just, needed a break from living. We figured a cruise ought to put us to rest."  
"What about you guys?" Rachel said.  
"It's our two year anniversary, so we decided to take a vacation" Phoebe said kissing Joey.  
"Yep, two whole years. I never thought I'd make it, but she's so perfect for me." Joey said kissing her back.  
"Where are you guys from?" Rachel asked  
"We're from New York. We live right near Central Park." Phoebe said.  
"Get out!" Chandler exclaimed. "We live there too! Do you know a little coffee shop called Central Perk?"  
"In the village?" Joey and Phoebe said at the same time and laughed. "It's right around the corner!"  
"Wow. We live right there too. Funny we never saw you before." Rachel laughed, immediately comfortable with these people. "Maybe we can sit with you at a table for dinner."  
"That'd be great!" Joey responded.  
Chandler turned to look around the room, and he saw her. She had entered with a man, and their arms were linked, but she was looking straight at him. He decided to go and introduce himself. Suddenly he heard laughing and he whipped his head around.  
"Wow. You are really out of it!" Phoebe laughed  
"Huh?" Chandler wondered.  
"She asked you a question." Rachel said.  
"The-the-the woman!" Chandler said. "The beautiful woman just came in."  
"I'm sorry?" Phoebe said. "Aren't you two together?"  
"Oh, no!" Rachel added. "We're best friends. Go talk to her Chandler!"  
Chandler turned around, and saw that she had disappeared again. "She's gone!" he moaned.  
"Well, go find her!" Rachel said.  
Chandler left to go in search of the woman.  
"You two would make such a cute couple!" Phoebe mused.  
Chandler searched through the crowd of people, and he saw her standing alone while the man that was with her talked to another man. Chandler squeezed through the crowd and went up to her.  
"Hi." He said shyly. "I'm Chandler."  
The woman looked up and smiled at him. "I'm Monica."  
"Would you like to sit at my table with me and my friends?" He gestured to Rachel, Phoebe and Joey.   
"That's be great." Monica said quietly, still looking at him. She loved the way his eyes sparkled, and how shy he sounded.  
Suddenly, the man returned, and put his arm around Monica. Chandler looked disappointed.  
"Hi. I don't believe we've met. I'm her brother Ross."  
Chandler's face brightened immediately, and he felt his face turning red.   
"I'm Chandler." He said.  
"Nice to meet you." Ross said smiling. He noticed Monica smiling at him too. She seemed to really like him, and Chandler seemed to really like her.  
"Yeah. Likewise" Chandler responded smiling still. "Listen, I was just asking Monica, would you like to sit at my table with me and my friends? We need two more, and you two seem really nice."  
"Sure! We haven't really met anyone yet, but we know this whole boat. We did a it of exploring." Ross replied.  
Monica rolled her eyes.  
Chandler noticed and laughed. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."  
They followed Chandler through the crowd and returned back to the other three.  
"Ross, Monica, this is Joey, Phoebe and Rachel."  
They all exchanged hellos. Monica recognized Rachel as the one that Chandler had been holding hands with earlier.  
"I'm Chandler's best friend" Rachel assured Monica. "We're not going out."  
Monica felt relief flood her as Rachel told her this. Even though she did not know Chandler, she was immediately attracted to him, and was sure that he felt the same way about her.  
Rachel felt her gaze often turning to Ross, and she always felt Ross watching her. He seemed really nice, and he was gorgeous.  
"She's so beautiful!" Ross thought to himself as he stared at Rachel. She was the woman of his dreams. The type of girl he could never have. He saw her occasionally turn to look at him, and he couldn't help but smiling. She looked really nervous, but she seemed to like him. He hoped that he would get the opportunity to dance with her.  
Suddenly over a loud speaker, the captain announced for them to take a seat at a table. The six of them scrambled to a near table and got it.   
"It's good we got our own table" Ross said as they all sat down. "I'd hate to have to be split up between people I don't know.  
They all agreed.  
Ross made sure that he sat beside Rachel. He pulled a chair out for her beside him and she smiled warmly. When she saw his gorgeous brown puppy eyes, she wanted to melt. Monica sat down on the other side of Rachel, and Chandler sat beside her, and then Joey, and finally Phoebe beside Ross. They all seemed very comfortable with each other and found it easy to talk. They sat and talked throughout the meal from everything from past relationships, to futures and dreams, and jobs.  
"So, What is everyone's current relationship status?" Ross asked hoping to find out if Rachel was already taken or not.  
"Well, I haven't been out on a date for like, ever." Rachel replied simply, not wanting to go further into her past.  
"Why not?" Phoebe asked pushing for more information.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Rachel said sadly.  
Ross noticed the expression on her face and saw that she had had her heart broken recently. He decided to change the subject.  
Chandler leaned over and whispered into Monica's ear, "Do you have a boyfriend"  
Monica shivered when his breath hit her ear. "No" She answered smiling. "You?"  
Chandler shook his head no, and smiled at her so warmly, that she felt her heart swell.  
Ross noticed them, and he had truly never seen his sister this happy. He looked around at the room filled with guests talking, laughing and eating, and he realized that he was happy. He'd never felt himself fall for a girl ever since Carol left him for a woman named Susan.   
Chandler suddenly realized that Monica and Ross might not even live around them  
"Where do you guys live?" Chandler asked urgently.  
"New York." Monica answered.  
Chandler breathed a sigh of relief. "Where?"  
"Around Central Park." Ross said.  
Rachel, Chandler, Joey and Phoebe laughed. "What a coincidence! We all live there!" Joey exclaimed.  
Monica laughed as she realized that maybe she might see Chandler more often. Ross turned to Rachel and looked at her. "Do you live there too?" Rachel nodded her head and smiled at him. She couldn't get over how perfect he was. She just wanted to run her hands through his light brown hair and kiss his pouty lips all night.   
As they finished dinner, they all knew pretty much all the basics about each other. Ross was a paleontologist, and studied dinosaurs at the Museum of Natural History, Monica was a chef at a restaurant called Alessandro's, Rachel worked as an assistant buyer for Ralph Lauren, Joey was an actor who didn't work much. Chandler was a data processor at a large company, and Phoebe was a masseuse.  
  
The band started to play, but they sat and talked while listening to the pleasant music. The band was pretty good, and they played all types of music, redone by them. They had oldies, and newbies. They started to play With or Without you by U2, and Joey and Phoebe got up to dance. Chandler turned to Monica and asked her to dance. They went to the dance floor and Chandler wrapped his arms tightly around Monica's waist and breathed in her scent. He felt like he was spiraling downwards into love. Monica wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.  
"Would you do the honor of dancing with me?" Ross asked Rachel timidly.  
She smiled. "I'd love to."  
He held his hand out for her, and she took it. He led her to the dance floor and put his arms around her.  
"I really like you" Ross said to her.  
"I really like you too." Rachel replied softly looking at his eyes.  
They started dancing to the slow music, and Rachel felt herself falling for him. She had thought of men as jerks ever since Tony had left her, but Ross was different. It felt like he'd do anything to make her happy. She smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder. After a while she and Ross were barely moving, but taking little steps and hugging in the middle of the dance floor. Rachel looked over Ross' shoulder and saw Monica and Chandler dancing happily beside Joey and Phoebe. "This cruise was the best idea ever." She told herself.  
She brought her head back so that she was staring directly into Ross' big brown eyes. Ross noticed her doing so and looked down at her, looking into her amazing green eyes. Ross leaned in and kissed her slowly, and passionately. Rachel felt herself sink into the kiss as she ran her hands through his silky hair. Ross moved his hands up and down her back, enjoying the feeling of being with a woman. She was so beautiful! He couldn't get over it. He wished that the night would never end. They parted and smiled at each other as the song ended. The boat rumbled and rocked softly, but no one took notice, because they were all having such a great time.  
Monica and Chandler, who had been looking on, smiled, as they saw their loved ones enjoying themselves.  
Ross and Rachel stood in the middle of the dance floor looking into each other's eyes long after the song had ended.   
Suddenly, the power went off, and there was a large jolt, as the boat was bounced up and down on the rough waters, and everyone and everything went flying.   
  
RACHEL HAS NEVER MET BARRY BEFORE AND HAS NEVER EXISTED IN MY FIC!   
Thanks for reading again! I just finished this and I love reviews! So PLEASE review! Tell me if you liked it and if you want me to continue. If you have nothing nice to say, it's better not to review ?  
Ilovedavidschwimmer or rossandrachelforever  
P.S I'll try to finish the next part soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. TOW the Boat part 4

TOW the Boat P.4  
Hi again! Sorry if this is taking so long, but I'm busy with my other 3 scripts, finals, and work. I'm trying to finish these all before I go on summer vacation, but please bear with me. I don't own any of these characters, except for my Ross, (joking.) I mean no infringement on property, so on with the fic.  
  
Rachel tried to scream as she was hurled through the air, but no sound came out. Her throat clogged up, and all she could manage was a strangled cry. She landed hard on her back, sliding into a table which had also been knocked over by the jolt. Tears streamed down her face as she again tried calling Chandler. Suddenly she saw him on the other side of the room, kneeled over Monica, as he tried to help her up with one arm. His other arm hung limply at his side, broken. She looked around for anyone to help her. She screamed Ross' name over and over again, as the boat lurched on the water.   
"ROSS!" She screamed as loud as she could. Her throat had begun to hurt, but she took no notice because she was so panicked.  
Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her from behind and hugged her. She turned around and saw Ross hugging her tightly, not wanting to let her go.  
"Let's find the others quickly!" He yelled over the panicked screams of all the passengers.  
"Rachel followed his lead blindly, and soon found herself in the arms of Chandler while she sobbed hysterically, and Monica held onto Ross.  
"Where's Joey and Phoebe?" Monica asked trying to calm down as she clutched her brother's arm tightly.  
Joey came up behind them screaming.   
"I can't find Phoebe!" Joey screamed as tears slid down his face. "She's not here!"  
Chandler attempted to calm him down, as Ross went to find her.  
"She might be hurt!" Joey said.  
"She'll be fine. Monica reassured him.  
"Are you guys all right?" Rachel asked in a shaky voice.  
"I'm fine." Monica said.   
"Me too." Joey said despite the fact he had a large bruise on the side of his face. " I gotta go find Phoebe!"  
"Don't!" Chandler warned. "We don't want to lose you."  
Everyone around them was crying and shaking, as they tried to calm down from the shock of the boat flying over the waves. The power was still out and it was very hard to see.  
"Phoebe!?" They all heard Ross cry.  
"Are you alright Chandler?" Rachel asked him, referring to his arm.  
"I can't move it, but it doesn't hurt that much. I was lucky. Some people might have killed themselves here." Chandler said looking around.  
Suddenly Ross appeared with a limping Phoebe on his arm.  
"Phoebe!" Joey said as he hugged her and she smiled.  
"Glad you found me. But I think my leg is broken" She said pointing to her disjointed right foot.  
"I hope that they have a couple of doctors on board." Chandler commented trying to lighten up the atmosphere.  
"I think almost everyone is hurt." Rachel said, gripping her back.  
For the first time everyone noticed that one side of Ross' was totally blue, and swollen.  
"Oh my god! Ross! Your face!" Rachel said reaching out to feel it.  
"I'm fine!" Ross snapped as he pulled his head back. He didn't want anyone to worry about him, especially since there were so many hurt people out there.   
Rachel recoiled quickly and looked hurt, as Chandler wrapped his good arm around her and gave Ross a cold stare.  
Ross immediately regretted snapping at her, but he wanted to go help some more people, before it was too late for them. Ross turned around, and started to help and old woman up.  
"Are you alright?" Ross asked her kindly helping her to her feet.  
"I'm fine. The old lady said gratefully, "But I can't find my husband."  
"I'll help you." Ross said taking her arm and helping her around.  
Rachel sat down on a ledge, and noticed that she couldn't sit straight, that she kept sliding downwards. Chandler noticed and looked up at the ceiling.  
"Oh my god, we're going down." Chandler said, his face showing his fear.  
Phoebe screamed, and jumped into Joey's arms, who held her tight.  
"Don't worry Pheebs. It's going to be all right. I love you. I won't let anything happen to you." Joey said comforting her. "I'll go check up on the deck, there should be 2 lifeboats on deck A. I'll be right back."  
Monica cuddled up to Chandler, who stroked her hair absently, while Rachel sat with her knees up to her chest, sobbing into her legs. Phoebe stood leaned against the wall with her bad foot leaning against the wall.  
Rachel kept thinking about her life, and how she wished she had lived it up. The cruise was beginning to seem like a nightmare. She kept crying, and Ross appeared beside her, and assured her that everything was going to be all right.   
"I won't let the sea have you." Ross said hugging her tight. "If it wants someone, it's going to take me first."   
Rachel looked at him with large, wet green eyes, and sighed, leaning up against him, as a single tear slid down his bruised face.  
Suddenly, Joey appeared, yelling for them to come up on deck.  
"Come on guys! There's a life-boat up there!" Joey yelled.  
The rest of the passengers had not yet noticed that the boat was slightly tipping, as they were all still trying to calm down.   
"A life-boat for what?" Ross asked curiously.  
"The boat's tipping." Rachel whispered in his ear. "Can you feel it?"   
Ross' eyes suddenly went wide, as he realized that they were right. The boat was leaning slightly to one side, and it was getting harder for him to stand by the second.  
Ross jumped up, and commanded them all to follow him.  
Joey groaned while he picked Phoebe up, and carried her out the door following Ross. Rachel followed closely behind by herself, while Monica and Chandler closed up the back. They rushed out into the cool night air, and saw that it was a clear night. Ross led them all into the lifeboat, and Joey helped get them all in. It was a small lifeboat, with room for 5. They had to use a crank to lower it down into the water. Joey picked Phoebe up, and put her in, and instructed her to put a life jacket on. Joey then put Rachel in, followed by Monica and Chandler. They all put their life jackets on, as Monica helped Chandler put his on.  
"Get in Ross." Joey commanded, as Ross motioned for him to get in.  
"No, Joey, you go." Ross said.  
"Ross, I'm stronger then you!" Joey said realizing that the screams were becoming more insistent, and that people must have been realizing that the boat was sinking.  
Ross refused. "I'm not getting in, and I'm not moving. You might as well get in."  
"Listen to those scream!" Joey screamed at him. "You hear that? They know, Ross! Soon they're going to be jumping into this lifeboat with you. All panicked, wanting to live. They're going to weigh down the boat and kill you!"  
Ross thought about what he said.  
"You better come down after us. It would kill Phoebe." Ross said quietly.  
Chandler, Monica, Rachel and Phoebe looked at him questioningly. They all looked very frightened, as they realized that if Ross didn't make up his mind soon, they might all die  
"Get in! I'll jump in the water after you, and climb in." Joey said trying to speak calmly.  
Ross finally decided and jumped into the lifeboat, as Joey cranked them down, lowering them into the murky blue water.  
They hit the water with a thump, and while they held their breath, hoping for the best, they realized that they were floating. They all let out sighs of relief as Joey screamed over the side of the boat.  
"You okay?" Joey asked.  
'We're fine!" Phoebe shouted up at him. "Come on down!"  
"I love you Phoebe. I want you to remember that!" Joey screamed over the side, as his tear dropped down into the lifeboat, onto Phoebe's life jacket.  
"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked. "Get down here!"  
"There's only room for 5! If I got in, the lifeboat would sink." Joey said simply.  
Phoebe screamed for him to come down, while the others stared in shock as they realized that he had tricked them into leaving without him.  
"Joey, we can throw all this extra crap overboard, and you'll be able to get in!" Rachel yelled up at him.  
"We're not leaving until you get down here!" Chandler shouted up at him.  
Joey disappeared from the side of the boat, and they heard a huge rush of people yelling and screaming. They looked up at all the panicked faces looking down at them, but they didn't see Joey.  
They heard several splashes in the water, and saw dozens of people swimming towards the boat, desperate to grab onto something afloat. The ship was now at a 30-degree angle, with the port side submerged in water.  
"Let's get out of here before more people start jumping over the side." Chandler said hurriedly.  
"I can't leave Joey." Phoebe cried.  
Rachel started crying, and Ross grabbed hold of her and kissed her head. Monica grabbed both of the oars, and frantically started rowing in an attempt to get away from the people surrounding them. Ross grabbed an oar away from her, and pulled with all of his might, until they had gotten away from everyone. Phoebe had gone utterly quiet, as she realized that she might never see Joey again. She shivered as a tear slid down her face, and froze. Ross and Monica stopped rowing, seeing as all of the people were far behind them. They could all see their breath in front of them. It wasn't half this cold on the boat.  
Chandler tried to comfort Phoebe, but she pushed him away, and huddled by herself in the corner of the boat. Suddenly, someone grabbed the side of the boat, tilting it dangerously close to the water. The man pulled himself out of the water and collapsed in the middle of the boat.  
"Joey!" Phoebe screamed as he lay shivering in the center of the boat. She went to hug him, but he motioned her not to, as he was soaking wet, and would make her wet and cold also. The boat's sides were low on the waters, but still floated comfortably.   
Monica sighed in relief, as he climbed aboard. She grabbed under herself, and pulled out a blanket from the compartment beneath her feet. She wrapped it around Joey, and he thanked her silently, as he wrapped himself in the warmth. Monica and Ross continued rowing slowly, glad that they were all on the boat and accounted for. Monica thought of how Phoebe must have felt when Joey refused to come onboard. She knew that if Ross had done that, she would have tried to get back on the boat, desperately trying to reach her brother. Soon, she stopped rowing, and looked into the distance, at the boat, which was no longer there. She shuddered and started crying, as she leaned against Chandler, who tried to comfort her. Rachel was sleeping against Ross, who was looking up at the stars. He seemed to be praying. Praying to God, to let them make it through the night. Phoebe lay beside Joey in the center of the boat, overlapped with blankets to keep them warm. Monica tried to see where Ross was looking, but it was impossible, as they were surrounded by billions of stars. Monica continued to watch Ross, who was now watching Rachel sleep, admiring her beauty, and stroking her hair. He loved her. She could tell. Maybe she even loved Chandler. She turned to look at him, and saw that he had fallen asleep. She smiled slightly as she saw his brown hair wisp in the wind. She leaned against him, and fell asleep.  
  
They were on the ship. There was one lifeboat left. She heard herself screaming, but everyone ignored her. She screamed for Ross who glanced at her briefly, before turning to help a pretty girl in a blue dress into the lifeboat with him. She screamed for Chandler, who was busy helping Monica, Phoebe and Joey. Why weren't they listening to her? Why was this girl in blue taking her place? She screamed again as they lowered themselves into the water. She saw Ross and the girl hugging and comforting each other. Why wasn't that her? What was going on? She saw them fade into the black sky, as the boat was sucked under, and she went with it.  
  
Rachel woke up screaming, and saw that everyone was around her, trying to calm her down.   
"Oh my god!" Rachel quivered, grabbing Ross.  
"What's wrong?" They all wanted to know.  
"I had a dream that you all left me on the boat and I died." Rachel cried.  
"It was just a dream, Rachel." Ross said soothingly. "We would never leave you. It was just a dream."  
"Chandler left me for Monica, Joey left me for Phoebe, and you left me for a girl in a blue dress." Rachel said still crying.  
"I would never leave you for anyone." Ross whispered again.  
Chandler looked guiltily at Rachel, and realized that the dream was partly his fault. He was ignoring her more now that he was with Monica.  
Joey looked around and noticed that it was becoming light out.  
"We survived the night!" Joey said happily.  
"Yeah we did, but how much longer can we survive without any food?" Phoebe asked.  
Ross looked troubled, but suddenly jumped up when he heard a noise.   
"It's a helicopter!" Ross exclaimed happily. "It's come to get us!"  
They all waved at the helicopter, which hovered above their heads.  
"Grab onto this ladder!" A megaphone commanded from the helicopter, as a ladder dropped down to them, out of the sky.  
They all cried tears of joy, and sadness as they realized that they were safe, but the other 3,000 on the ship weren't. Phoebe and Chandler went up first, as they had a broken arm and leg. Rachel then Monica went up, leaving Joey and Ross on the boat.  
"Thanks for coming Joe." Ross said sincerely. "We couldn't have done it without you."   
"Thanks for convincing me to come." Joey said. "I was about to go back inside, when I realized what you said, that it would kill Phoebe. I love her. I don't want to ruin her life."  
Ross and Joey hugged, and Joey climbed up next. Ross came up last, and Rachel extended her arm and helped him up. Ross gently kissed her.  
"I love you, Rachel." He said softly.  
"I love you too. " She replied smiling. "Thank you for helping me get through the most difficult night of my life."  
They kissed again, as the helicopter flew through the brightening sky, the little lifeboat fading into the blue waters. They flew towards the pink horizon, Ross and Rachel, forever.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading! That was the end of a 4-part series. My friends are suggesting an epilogue, but please tell me what you think! Also please review, and I'm still looking for an editor! If anyone knows someone, please tell me J   
rossandrachelforever  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
